


Change of Heart

by kiual



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiual/pseuds/kiual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the spnkink_meme prompt <em>"Jensen and Jared have a lot in common: They're both tops in gay BDSM Porn, they both work for the same company, and there in love with each other. One day, Jared makes the mistake of challenging his best friend to top him on camera. Too bad he didn't know how hard Jensen's domming could go..."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I kept forgetting that this was set in a porn star universe so that part isn't very well written. Also posted to my lj.

Jared knew Jensen was good. He’d seen the videos, every single one of them, and was often on set to watch the action live. On more than one occasion he’d shared the experience with Jensen by sharing another man on camera. He’d seen everything he needed to see to know Jensen was really fucking good at topping - and sometimes dominating - other men.

Neither of them had ever gone any further together beyond the camera though. At first it had been nothing but a question of how it would even work, considering they were both so used to topping and dominating men for the world to see. The mind set needed for being a bottom was something neither of them could picture themselves getting into with ease.

That was why after nearly five years of being in the porn industry together, they’d managed to keep up a friendship involving no sex whatsoever, which was impressive for two men who woke up in the morning to fuck random strangers and then get shown to the internet’s most high paying customers.

But now, Jared was really starting to think. Every day there seemed to be a growing _what if_? in the back of his brain, and every day it got louder and more insistent to the point where Jared was starting to consciously take note of the way the men he fucked reacted and acted to everything from gentle actions to what could only be described as consensual brutality. Watching his cock slip down another man’s throat took him back to his early teens, when it had been _him_ on his knees, until he finally got the courage to start demanding things of other men instead.

He was ready to try out something new. And it wasn’t like Jensen would ever refuse; the two had been desperate to do _something_ together since they first met to star as the two doms in a d/s threesome film.

Jared brought the bottle of beer to his lips and slowly took a sip, letting his tongue run its course across the glass surface as it dipped deeper into his mouth. Jensen was sprawled across the sofa in his living room, eyes focused on the 80s horror film playing with no sound on the television. Jared could tell the other man was half asleep, and probably didn’t even know there was a film playing.

Jensen was drunk and tired. Jared was on his way there. He couldn’t have picked a worse situation to deliver his ultimatum, but it was high time he stopped licking at beer bottles and got some real action going.

“Jen?” he called, slowly unfolding from his position on the floor and kneeling beside the sofa level with Jensen’s head. “Jen?” he asked again, swatting at the other man’s head. Slowly, Jensen’s eyes came back into focus and he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

“I was nearly asleep, Jared. What the fuck?”

“I need to ask you something.”

“I’m not lending you money. No way. You know we earn pretty much the same, and it’s more than enough to help you pay for some booze. I mean _damn_ , have you seen your house? I guess it’s kind of the same size as mine, but-” Jared leaned over and covered Jensen’s mouth with his hand. Jensen pushed him away with a grunted “gethfuckoff” and fell silent.

“No, not booze. I was just... How about next time we... Do a film together? With no one else. You could,” Jared took a deep breath. “Fuck me.”

Jensen looked a little astounded by the proposition. Jared didn’t blame him. Here he was, facing his best friend who he knew to be a dom and nothing but a dom, asking to _get fucked on camera_.

“Unless you don’t think you could do it? It’s okay if you feel too... Uncomfortable.” Jared was teasing now, voice almost sing songing with the challenge laced into his words. There was only one way he was going to really convince Jensen to do this without having second thoughts or wondering about Jared’s dominant reputation, and that was to question his own dominance.

“Fuck you. Of course I can do it. The question is,” Jensen leaned up into Jared’s face and dropped his voice to a whisper. “Can you cope with what I’ve got to offer?”

An involuntary shiver ran through Jared. “I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we?”

\--

The cameras were all set up and the only thing left to do was to get out of their underwear and get going. The two were sat together on the edge of the bed that would soon be the setting for the video, but right now they needed to talk before they could get down to the sex.

“Seriously Jared, are you okay with me being rough? Because you’ve kind of given me all the fuel that I’ll probably let go and forget you’re not used to this,” Jensen said. It was a rare moment of seriousness between the two of them, and it was of course happening while they sat in their pants.

“Jensen. I know you’re rough. I know you’re _really_ rough. But I’d be asking someone else if I wanted my first time being a proper bottom - or sub, if you want that - to be gentle and slow.”

“Then I guess we better get started then,” Jensen replied. It was like a switch had flicked. Jensen’s smirk now was dangerous and predatory, the same thing Jared knew was often on his own face in this position, but now with the tables completely turned.

The camera crew gave a call that they were ready, and Jared lay down on the bed, Jensen towering over him. The call was given, and Jensen began to slink forward along Jared’s almost - bare body with a grin on his face and - oh shit - a coil of rope in his hands.

They’d pretty much agreed that Jared was up for all Jensen’s usual kinks, which meant bondage was obligatory and gags could be used at any given time. They were on camera for the world, so Jensen knew to keep his limits and not do anything that would require a safe word (“this is porn, not just a bigger bed than the one in your house,” as said by the producer) but he knew there were fans who desperately wanted to see Jared reduced to a sub, and he wasn’t going to disappoint.

That still didn’t take away from the shock Jared felt as the rope was looped round his wrists and tied quickly, experience fueling every moment to go faster and get the simple foreplay over with. When the rope moved down to his feet he had to fight off the natural reaction to fight back, get back his dominance. He needed a proper frame of mind.

Jensen was doing his usual porn star speech for the viewers - something about what he was about to do would make Jared scream, but that wasn’t what he wanted just yet. Either way, Jared knew he needed to brace himself for sucking Jensen’s dick as soon as the underwear dropped and knees fell either side of his head.

What actually happened was something he really wasn’t prepared for.

After years of being the one with his dick in someone else’s mouth, Jared knew his gag reflex wasn't going to be strong. He’d been counting on Jensen slowly building up to the real throat fucking so he could get his body used to the sensation, but apparently that wasn’t what Jensen had in mind.

Jared had barely parted his lips for Jensen before he was shoving his hips down, and with the way he was positioned with his back leaning against the headboard and body pointed towards the cameras at the foot of the bed, he was at the perfect angle to hit deep into Jared’s throat and force his eyes closed as his balls swung forward.

Jared choked violently, his gag reflex causing his throat to contract around Jensen, who gave off an exaggerated moan in response. With his air cut off and his throat gagging, his natural reaction was to flail and shove Jensen off so he could breathe again, but the rope ties prevented him from moving any more than twitching and making a noise which to him sounded pretty awful, but he knew anyone who got off on choking would _love_ it. 

Jensen began to build up a pace when he was satisfied Jared wasn’t going to pass out, and so began to lift his hips slightly, then ram them back down. He knew there would be bruises on the other man’s face, but the fact that Jared, huge and strong Jared, would be marked and fucked out was enough to rid him of any guilt felt for his best friend.

Almost getting too lost in the sensations, he nearly missed when cut was called for them to move into a different position and start again. As he pulled away he couldn’t help but watch the way the spit in Jared’s mouth clung to him in strands and only broke as he drew in a shuddering gasp.

For a second he considered asking Jared if he was okay, if he needed a break. But that wasn’t the point of this and he knew it. This was a test for both of them, and right now Jared wasn’t his best friend. He was his sub and he was a rough dom performing for an audience. Plus, if he started communicating with Jared too much he knew there would be no way he could keep up his actions.

Jensen picked up a long and thick dildo with a remote beside it from the collection of toys out of shot in the room. It looked like it could go pretty high, and Jensen wanted to see how Jared reacted to the higher settings. Would he scream, or cry, or just twitch because his voice was so wrecked from earlier?

Action was called, and Jensen faced the split second decision of whether to finger Jared beforehand or not. He was supposed to be rough, but was he ready to be _that_ cruel to Jared?

In the end he slipped two fingers inside the other man’s ass immediately, and was met by a broken whimper. Pushing harder, Jensen attempted to hit Jared’s prostate as quickly as possible so he could get a scream before he gave him the vibrator.

Jared couldn’t move his head up to look at Jensen. His neck ached from the earlier pressure, and he was already fucked so far into this new found subspace that the idea of going against Jensen’s wishes and attempting to move was just not appealing to him. Lying there and _taking_ it as two fingers shoved deeper and deeper into his ass was what he needed right now.

Jared wasn’t ready for Jensen to hit his prostate. Out of nowhere came the sudden burst of pleasure (accompanied by the pain of having the fingers forced roughly into him) and his broken throat let out a pathetic whine.

And then the fingers pulled away. Jared didn’t beg for them back, nor did he beg for Jensen’s cock. Once again he lay there and waited, body strung out and on edge from the constant adrenaline that came from never knowing what was coming next, or when.

A cold blunt object was at his hole suddenly, definitely lube slicked and _definitely_ not Jensen’s dick. He should have known that toys would be next.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard with this dildo. And then, when you think you can’t go on much longer, I’m gonna put a cock ring on you and _turn this thing on_.” Jensen’s voice was a hot, steady heat as he hissed against Jared’s ear, just loud enough for the mics to pick it up. It was weird, having a camera crew here. This should have been intimate, but instead they were putting on a show.

The dildo pushed into Jared slowly, and it was only then that he really got a feel for the size. It had to be bigger than Jensen. There was no way anyone could be that thick and stretch him so wide without something unnatural going on. It hurt, damn did it hurt, but Jensen was pushing a dildo into his ass and not caring if Jared whimpered or moaned in pain and if that wasn’t a turn on, he didn’t know what was.

As soon as the full length made its way inside Jared, Jensen began fucking him with it. Thick heavy plastic dragged against his walls as Jensen built up speed, and the large fake cock head struck his prostate every other thrust or so with ruthless force. 

“I’m gonna, gonna-” Jared tried to warn, but Jensen had already stilled the thrusting of the toy and Jared felt the cool metal of what could only be the said cock ring securing itself around him.

A hard slap to the face brought him back from the edge of orgasm, tears welling in his eyes from the overstimulation and he already knew the cameras would be zoomed right in on that, showing what Jensen had done to him.

“Not until I say, bitch,” Jensen hissed, voice laced with dominance. Jared could do nothing but whimper in reply as the toy was pressed back inside him, and the added cock ring meant every movement ached and sent sparks flying in his brain.

He was so lost in the sensations that by the time the low hum began and he started to tremble, he nearly went unconscious. Jensen’s palm resting against the small of his back kept him anchored though, and Jared could tell from the tiny soothing strokes against his skin that it was going to get worse.

He screamed when the settings were turned up a couple of notches. No microphone would be needed for that one to be heard, even over the increasing volume of the buzzing toy.

Jensen knew he couldn’t turn it up as far as he’d hoped. Jared’s face was a mess of tears at this point, and the overstimulation had him practically vibrating himself in his bonds. The sight itself would be more than enough to please the viewers, and Jensen didn’t want to take this too far anyway.

One last thrust of the toy into Jared (and an answering broken moan) and Jensen was casting the vibrator to the side and moving onto the bed on his knees. Jared’s legs were already spread wide open with the rope, and his ass was wide from the toy, so Jensen needed only a small amount of lube as preparation before he sank into Jared bare. Condoms were used with every other random stranger on camera; they knew they were clean. 

When Jared felt the sensation of Jensen _finally_ sinking into him, his whole body seemed to relax, despite the earlier torture. They’d both been waiting for this - in some way or another - for the better part of five years, and this was it.

Jensen tried to keep up his act for the still - rolling cameras of being the angry and humiliating dom, but he knew it was slipping away. It wasn’t like the audience would care anyway; they’d seen what they needed to see and it was probably more than enough for any man or woman to get off to. This was still special for Jared and Jensen personally, even with the cameras and the fake porn speak that had slowly run down to nothing as they slid further away from their camera personas. Instead, he thrusted hard into Jared while his fingertips traced circles across the other man’s chest, and he leaned further over to make eye contact with Jared.

A distant call from behind him brought Jensen back to the present and he knew what it meant. This had been going on for too long and it was time to wrap it up. Not that Jensen would have any trouble with _that_.

He first removed the cock ring from Jared before going into a harder stream of thrusts against the other man’s prostate to try and bring himself to the edge quicker. He seemed to bring Jared there first however, as the clamping down of the muscles in the other man’s ass halted his thrusts and a few drops of come landed against his lower stomach. The majority had ended up shooting across Jared’s chest, and the quickly cooling white spots covered a good portion of his skin.

The sight alone could have sent Jensen to orgasm, so both that and the feeling of being held in a vice like grip by Jared’s muscles had him letting go completely with a loud moan. The feeling of being filled with come was obviously something Jared had not experienced before, as he began to moan again even in his post - orgasmic haze.

Jensen slowly pulled out to avoid hurting Jared and sat back on his heels, watching the way his come began to leak out against the bedspread while waiting for the cut call. They were probably zooming in on the same sight as Jensen’s eyes right now, and he couldn’t blame them.

Eventually cut was called, and Jensen immediately went for Jared’s bonds. After so long he could imagine the rope must have chafed pretty badly and left him aching in less than pleasant ways, and he didn’t want that. Not for his Jared.

When the rope was discarded to the side Jensen collapsed beside Jared on the bed with a groan.

“Holy shit,” he muttered. Jared snorted.

“Holy shit indeed.”

Jensen rolled onto his side to make eye contact with a very sleepy looking Jared and smiled.

“So... This was great and all. But the whole ‘camera thing’ kind of made everything too difficult.” Jared nodded in confirmation. “So how about next time we do this without the cameras? A one on one thing instead.”

Jensen held his breath unconsciously as he watched Jared carefully. He’d been pretty fucking rough, and not at all like his usual personality. That was what Jared had wanted, but it was natural instinct to worry about his best friend.

“...Next time?” Jared asked. Jensen didn’t miss the small smile twitching on his lips. He nodded.

“Of course I do. The cut calls kind of ruin the moment.”

Jensen didn’t kiss Jared in that moment. It was a close thing, though. But maybe, maybe he might. Someday. Someday soon.


End file.
